Forever
by Cordys-Vision
Summary: The secrecy of Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory's relationship is threatening to tear them apart as a couple. Can Cedric get over his insecurites in order to be with Harry or will their secrets break them up? A cute little Cedric!Lives! one shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its character or plot lines. Nor am I making any sort of profit off of this. I just like to play around with the characters a bit. **

**A/N: Hi all! This is only my 2****nd**** Harry/Cedric fanfiction, although I roleplay this pairing quite a lot. I came up with this idea randomly today and thought I'd see what came pouring out of me. This is the result. A few things you should know, Cedric lives in this fanfiction, Harry saved him in the graveyard, you can make your own conclusions about what happened there but Cedric survived. They have been 'together' pretty much since then and now it's Harry Potter's 5****th**** year, that exact same one were all aware of, just Cedric's there as well. I believe that's all. Anyways enjoy! And don't forget to review please!!!!**

"You're afraid."

The younger boy with the messy black hair and bright green eyes said to the Hufflepuff boy(almost a man) as he pulled away from him in the dark corridor. The Hufflepuff boy, Cedric, let out a sigh, trying to catch his breath, but seeing as kissing Harry Potter was pretty breath-taking, it was proving rather difficult.

"I'm not…I'm not afraid." Cedric said as he straightened out his Hufflepuff robes. The younger boy, Harry Potter had grown quite close to Cedric Diggory since their tournament days together. Cedric remembered it so perfectly; you weren't liable to forget when you came face to face with the darkest wizard of all time. But Harry saved him that day, Harry tended to save Cedric from a lot of things. Harry also knew Cedric better than anyone at this point, and could always tell when he was lying, which happened to be, right now.

Harry stared at him for a long moment, trying to understand WHY the other boy was so afraid. The 17 year old, fully grown wizard was afraid of something a 15 year old, half learned wizard was just quite annoyed with.

"This isn't easy for me either." Harry said, his voice rough, which made Cedric look up sharply. He didn't like hearing Harry's voice like that. It was too different from the Harry that he loved. Cedric let out a breath shaking his head.

"I know that…I…" He let out a deep sigh shaking his head, leaning his back against the stone wall of the corridor. "I'm sorry." He finished softly, still not facing the messy haired boy.

Harry frowned, his green eyes lighting up with anger.

"I'm sick of this!" He almost screamed, but then caught himself, and remembered where they were. This was hidden in a dark corridor after hours where they could very well be caught by filch, or any other teacher roaming the school tonight. He lowered his face, settling for setting his face in an angry expression.

"I'm sick of this." He repeated. "I'm sick of it Cedric. I CAN'T do this anymore. I hate sneaking around! I hate pretending that I don't talk to you every day and I hate pretending that I don't know what it feels like to touch you. I HATE lying to Ron and Hermione. I hate it! Why can't we just do this properly?" He said, trying his hardest not to cry now. He reached over and grabbed his hand holding it tightly.

"I want to be able to hold hands in the great hall, and on the grounds and during lessons…I want to be able to kiss you whenever I feel like it. I want to introduce you to Ron and Hermione as my boyfriend. I want to be able to invite you to go Hogsmeade with us, because I know you'd love them. I want to meet your friends. I want to meet your parents. I want to...god forbid, sleep in your dormitory when I have a nightmare. I want to-" but he was cut off, quite suddenly by a pair of lips pressed most determinedly against his own. There were a few moments of content for the both of them, as tongues explored mouths and hands explored bodies, but Harry pulled away sooner than he normally would have.

"No…" He shook his head. "You can't fix this with that. Not this time. I'm sick of it. If all I am to you…is….dark corridors and whispered I love yous…then I don't want this." He turned away quickly to make sure that Cedric didn't have a chance to guilt trip him with his puppy dog look. That's what had happened last time. After a few moments though, Cedric reached up and touched the other boys cheek lightly, turning his head so that they were facing each other again.

"What DO you want?" He asked quietly, he was so close to Harry that he felt the other boy's breath on his lips.

"I want forever." Harry said in a quiet voice, almost half a whisper. It was entirely intoxicating to have Cedric Diggory that close to your mouth. Harry didn't know how he had that much self-control.

"Then you will have it." Cedric said softly, his lips brushing lightly over Harry's forehead. "Who am I to deny the boy who lived?" He asked softly, raising a brow and placing a soft kiss to his forehead.

Harry pulled away again, which took a ridiculous amount of strength, he shook his head again.

"No. You're lying." He said, his voice taking a strong stance. "You won't give me forever. You'll give me forever in dark corridors and...disguises in café's…." He shook his head, again, really angry now it seemed.

"What scares you so much about this? Are you afraid that I'm not committed to you? That I don't really want you? Because…you have no Idea how scared I was when I thought I wouldn't have you anymore last year…" He could feel the tears coming on and he ignored them. "I imagined you dying and my heart broke a thousand times…" He shook his head, the tears now streaming steadily down his face.

"Do you think that I don't care? Because my god, Cedric, it takes every amount of self-control I have to not beat Cho Chang to DEATH every time she looks at you.." He was shaking now and he felt so stupid and vulnerable. Cedric pulled him into a tight hug, and Harry succumbed to crying softly on the other boy's chest.

"Oh, Harry…" Cedric let out, "You know that's not it. That's not it at all, love." He rubbed the other boys back lightly as he cried. Once he'd calmed down a little bit, Harry pushed away again.

"Then what is it? What am I doing wrong? What am I doing to make you ashamed of me?" He whispered. Cedric didn't know how he was able to keep from throwing up at this point. It hurt him so much to see Harry this upset over something that HE'D done. He closed his eyes for a moment and shook his head before opening them again.

"It's a lot of things…It's…It's my friends and…my parents…and school and…" He let out a breath. "I don't know. I don't know how my dad…" He bit down on his lip hard, and then continued to speak. "My cousin Lexi…" He said softly, "She's…she's like me. Gay, I mean…and…um…she was my best friend…when I was growing up. She um…she's not allowed 'round the house anymore…Mum says it's because…" but Harry was by his side, holding his hand before he could even finish.

"I'd be there, ya know." He said quietly, "When you tell them. When you come out to them. If they take it badly…I'll be there. The whole time. Holding your hand. Just like this." He said, giving Cedric's hand a light squeeze. "I love you, Cedric Diggory and I will help you through this…but I can't keep this a secret anymore." He whispered. Cedric closed his eyes rubbing his temples with his free hand.

"Harry, please don't do this…" It was then that Harry let go of his hand as though it had burned him.

"For god sakes, WHAT else are you POSSIBLY afraid? You're seventeen years old. Grow up! Stand up to your parents and grow up!" Harry was screaming now, not even caring that they could be caught at any moment anymore.

Cedric was quiet for a long time, staring at the floor, and then after what felt like an hour. He spoke quietly.

"You deserve better. Better than me, I mean, you're…the boy who lived...and some even say that uh…you were chosen. You're the chosen one…" He bit down on his lip, shaking his head. "What's the chosen one want with me huh? You've beaten me at quidditch, you've beaten me at being mature even! Harry…you're so much better than me. You DESERVE so much better than me. I can't give you forever. I won't give you forever, I won't you hold you back."

Harry stared at him for a long time, and then after that he stared some more, and then finally, he shook his head his mouth half-open as if going to respond, but he didn't. He opened and closed his mouth several times before finally saying.

"You want to keep it a secret because you think you're not good enough for me?" He glanced up at Cedric to his response. Cedric gave a small nod and Harry shook his head again.

"Oh you are ridiculous! You know that?" He said, angrily. "So WHAT if I beat you at quidditch, get over it and so WHAT if I'm more mature than you! We balance each other out! You're not holding me back from anything. I've done more this year than I ever that I would and so WHAT if I'm chosen? Well, the chosen one is choosing you. Are you going to choose me back?" He finished his eyes boring into Cedric's. It was like that for a long while, each staring the other done until,

"Goodnight, Harry." Cedric spoke quietly before, turning and walking back towards the Hufflepuff common room.

**

* * *

**It had taken hours for Harry to fall asleep that night, and he had used a silencing charm not to wake the others when he'd started to cry. The next morning however, he walked down to breakfast with Ron and Hermione just as he did every morning, but this particular morning he was careful not to even glance at the Hufflepuff table. Why should he? There was nothing there for him anymore. He ate in silence for a long while, every now and then nodding at what Hermione or Ron said, but then something strange happened…something that had never happened before. A Hufflepuff, a very popular, handsome Hufflepuff came striding over to the Gryffindor table, quite confidently. He leaned in next to Ron who was seated on the left of Harry and said,

"I'm really sorry, but I was wondering If I could sit here today?" Ron looked shocked for several minutes before, nodding.

"Thanks." Cedric said, before squeezing himself in between Harry and Ron. Hermione, who was on the right of Harry was staring at the pair of them open-mouthed. Cedric glanced over at Harry's half-eaten cereal.

"Oh, love you'll want to finish that if you want to be up for your lessons today. You look dead tired, you need some energy." Harry stared up at him, completely confused. Cedric always talked to him like this…yes…but never in front of people before.

Harry blinked a few times before asking, "What are you doing?"

Cedric grinned, taking the other boys hand and squeezing it. "I am eating breakfast, at the Gryffindor table with my boyfriend before classes." He said simply as he reached up to fix his glasses which were slightly askew. Harry continued to stare in confusion at the other boy but Cedric just squeezed his hand tightly.

"I choose you, Harry. I choose you back. And I choose everything that comes along with that. I'm giving you forever. You ARE my forever." Harry's blank stare turned into a grin within a few seconds. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Cedric's, after a few moments Harry pulled away, and was faced with a very confused looking Cedric.

"What are you doing?" Cedric asked, but Harry only grinned.

"I'm kissing my boyfriend at the breakfast table, because I love him very much and…I'm happy." He let out a small content sigh. Cedric chanced a glance around them, it seemed everyone had stopped just to stare at them. He turned back to Harry, his face showing how frightened he was.

"Harry, everyone's staring." He whispered. Harry glanced around for a moment and then turned back to him shrugging.

"Let them stare." He said before pressing his forehead against Cedric's, "Forever right?" He whispered, with his eyes closed.

"Forever." Cedric repeated, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend, who he was quite sure didn't care what other people thought and Cedric, was starting to feel the exact same way. Harry Potter was the best influence and boyfriend that anybody could ever wish for.


End file.
